Machrider
Moveset Netrual B: Machine Gun Mach Rider takes out his machine gun and starts firing. If the special button is not held down, Mach Rider will put it away after firing a few shots. If the Special button is held down, he will continuously fire bullets. Every bullet does about 1% damage, though this can add up quickly. Side B: Mach Bike In a similar manner to Wario's side special, Mach Rider hops on his bike and rides around on the stage. However, unlike Wario's Bike, Mach Rider's does not drop onto the stage. Instead, Mach Rider puts it away, making this move a bit harder to use for recovery. Every time you ram into someone with the bike, it deals about 9 - 10% damage. Up B: Mach Flash Mach Rider leaps into the air, leg forwards. This is Mach Rider's main recovery move, allowing for decent vertical and somewhat horizontal recovery. It can also hit opponents multiple times, and it has startup invincibility. Damage varies because of the number of times Mach Rider can hit someone with this move. It can cause up to 14% total. Down B: Mach Kick Mach Rider leaps into the air, leg forwards. This is Mach Rider's main recovery move, allowing for decent vertical and somewhat horizontal recovery. It can also hit opponents multiple times, and it has startup invincibility. Damage varies because of the number of times Mach Rider can hit someone with this move. It can cause up to 14% total. Final Smash: Mach Assault Mach Rider hops onto his trusty Mach Bike, equipped with the Machine Gun. Mach Rider can then run around the stage, dealing decent damage with each ram from the bike, though it can also rack up even more damage by firing the machine gun. Mach Rider can also perform a wheelie while performing his final smash. KOs KO 1:Kuaaaah!!! KO 2:No! Star KO:AAAAAAAHHHH!!!! Screen KO:Oh! Taunts Up Taunt:Blinks with his helmet Side Taunt:Hops onto his Mach Bike & blinks Down Taunt:Blinks 2 times Victories Victory 1:Does a hop & blinks. Victory 2:Does a kick, punch, upward kick & blinks. Victory 3:Hops on his bike, blinks & leaves. Lose Pose: Character Description Mach Rider first appeared in 1985 on a launch title for the Nintendo Entertainment System (NES) entitled Mach Rider. In it, evil forces called Quadrunners have invaded Earth, and Mach Rider decides to hop on his motorcycle, the Mach Bike, to search for survivors. While looking, he runs into various enemies along the way, and the only way to triumph is by using the machine gun attached to his motorcycle, which somehow contained unlimited ammunition. Moveset Ground Attacks Normal *Neutral attack- Punches with left hand, punches with right hand, then finishes with another left hand punch. *Dash Attack- Throws his knee forward. *Side Tilt- Forward kick. - 10% *Up Tilt- Upward kick. - 10% *Down Tilt- A sweeping kick. - 9% Smashes *Side- Mach Rider launches himself forward and kicks with both legs. - 16% *Up- Kicks upward, hitting twice. - 18% *Down- Kick split. Hits on both sides of Mach Rider. - 15% Other *Ledge attack: ??? *100% ledge attack: ??? *Ground attack: ??? *Trip attack: ??? Grab, Throws *Grab- Grab with both hands *Pummel- Repeatendly punches. *Forward- Kicks opponent twice. - 10% *Backward- Throws opponent back and shoots a few bullets with his machine gun. - 7% - 10%. *Up- Throws opponent upward and kicks them rapidly. - 10% *Down- Pins opponent on ground and shoots with his machine gun. - 8% Aerials *Neutral- Kick - 9% *Forward- Punches forward. - 10% *Backward- Kicks backward. - 12% *Up- Upwards flip kick. - 10% *Down- Downward punch. - 12-15%. The sweetspot (the lowest part of Mach Rider's fists) spikes opponents. Snake Codec TBA Role In Subspace Emmisary Super Lawl Mach Rider makes his debut in the level "Crash of the Ninjas". After Dark Naruto transformed into his kyubi form, Mach Rider rushes into him, jumps from his bike, lands, turn around his head & does a blink to Naruto. Elite In Elite, Mach Rider as aways, rushes to Explender, land on his bike & does a blink to Steven_Star. Extra Costumes TBA Colors TBA Trivia *Mach Rider was the first Smash Bros Crusade character to make his apperance in Lawl. Category:Character Category:Playable Character Category:Other Lawler Character Category:Nintendo Category:Male